


Free Donuts Forever

by sweet_rabbit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Love Triangles, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), One-Sided Attraction, beauty and the beast elements because i am a sap, in the most idiotic of ways because those things crack me up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_rabbit/pseuds/sweet_rabbit
Summary: Keith immediately slapped his hand over his mouth at his exclamation. He could feel the back of his neck heating up as he slowly turned around to face the entire basketball team in the now deadly quiet locker room. Sure enough, all of them were staring at him with varying degrees of comprehension slowly dawning on their faces. It didn’t take too much thinking to figure out who Keith was talking about in regards to his outburst. He was pretty known throughout the school what with being a “bad boy” as well as a star player on the team, as were Hunk and Pidge given their academic achievements, and Lance since the four of them made a pack.And everybody also knew that Lance had yet to present out of the four of them since he never shut up about "knowing" he’s an Alpha.And there weren’t any male omegas currently in the entire school.And it also didn’t take long for Keith to realize he may have just made life a lot more complicated for his crush.





	1. First Chapter is Always Boring (damn world building)

**Author's Note:**

> Mm~ This will be gloriously self indulgent, I can say that with the utmost of confidence and feel NO shame!

-/-/-

“Alright!” Hunk began as he slammed down a tower of individual bentos for his pack. “In celebration of the new year and new beginnings, I have specially crafted a non-traditional bento for all three of you complete with color coded boxes for easy distinction.”

The three pack members in question leaned forward excitedly from their seats to take in Hunk’s gracious gift. The tower of three boxes, green, red and blue respectively with a yellow already set aside, nearly sparkled with what was surely perfect and well thought out meals for all of them. Keith felt his stomach growl in anticipation. He would never think of turning down a meal from his fellow pack alpha.

“First off is Pidge,” the alpha said, gracefully sweeping the top green box from the tower and lifting the lid. “Peanut butter and jelly wraps, complete with rabbit apple slices, strawberries, kiwis, peanut butter dipping sauce, and a brownie!”

Pidge smiled so large that sparkles nearly appeared and made grabby hands at the box while repeating, “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“No problem, you’re welcome. Next, Keith. I got my hands on some pickled lotus root, so we got that along with rice and grains, egg rolls, and seasoned spinach salad ‘cause I know you like your food simple and efficient.”

“Oh hell yes,” Keith murmured. You couldn’t go wrong with simple when Hunk was making your food, it just meant that it was a higher quality.

“And last but not least, I got my best platonic life mate, Lance! I took some more artistic liberties with yours and made a little rice ball head with a sombrero, that part is made from a bit of tortilla wrap, with cheese for decorations. See, I even gave him a little, ridiculous mustache. Super proud of that. We also got rice with mixed beans, green and red bell pepper slices, and cantaloupe and melon balls because I know they make you giggle.”

Lance quietly reached out to take the lunch box from Hunk, but seemed to have a strained smile on his face. “Thanks, buddy,” he managed. “This, uh… looks great.”

“You don’t seem to believe what you’re saying.” Hunk gave their pack mate a flat stare, not necessarily mean but clearly suspicious.

“No, it does, everything you make is great, man! Just… not right now?”

“You sick?” Pidge asked with a mouthful of apple bunny. “Crappy time for that, it’s not even the end of the first week of being back to school.”

“I don’t know,” Lance sighed. He covered the bento back up with obvious remorse and put a hand to his head. “I just feel weird and off, ya’ know?”

“Probably not used to getting up early already,” Keith offered. “Bet you were sleeping over twelve hours a day during break.”

“You’re saying that as if I should be insulted.”

“Are you?”

“Yes! There is nothing wrong with taking advantage of a life with little to no responsibilities, mullet! And don’t act like you were up at the ass crack of dawn in… in the, uh… cranberry bogs, I bet you were sleeping in just as much, probably longer!”

Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance while Pidge and Hunk nearly choked on their laughter. Keith had come to learn since somehow joining the three that Lance thought they were laughing at his clever choice of words. Arguably that was indeed that case, but you had to omit the word “clever.” Either way, it made Lance happy to make people laugh, and a happy Lance was an adorable Lance.

For Keith, at least, who was way too deep in that rabbit hole.

“Anyway,” Lance continued, “I don’t think I’m sick. Actually, I’m wondering if I’m finally going into my first rut!”

The three quickly turned their heads to their fourth and only yet to be presented pack mate. Both Hunk and Keith were alphas while Pidge was a Beta. Lance was the only non-presented member and even then it was getting fairly late for him, what with being seventeen.

He seemed to be the only one unconcerned with that, however, since Lance was one hundred and ten percent positive he was going to present as an Alpha. And honestly, he had good reason to. Keith was shocked to hear that the entire Ramirez family were all Alphas. It wasn’t on purpose, either, it just kept happening that each mate they took turned out to be a fellow Alpha, which genetically tended to produce more Alphas. Considering how huge a family he had, if his stories and Hunk’s backing of his word were to be trusted, that was an incredibly impressive feat.

“Oh thank God,” Pidge practically moaned. “I have been waiting nearly my entire high school career for this, praise the lord that it is finally happening and we may now

be spared your endless ranting about being a soon-to-be-Alpha! As if that means anything.”

“If it means I get to boss you around, then yes, it means a lot,” Lance cockily snarked. His efforts got an apple rabbit tossed at his head. It was ignored.

“Dude, you know we don’t do that,” Hunk said. “And I hate to disagree-”

“Then don’t, buddy, come on!”

“-BUT my first rut started with me shoving somewhere around six feet of sub down my food chute. Keith?”

“Yeah, I ate, like, eight bags of spicy shrimp chips,” Keith answered. “And maybe tried to drink soy sauce? I don’t know, basically the thought of not being hungry was nonexistent so I’m with Hunk. Your scent is definitely off so you're probably just germ invested. How about you do us all a favor and leave for the day?”

Lance furiously whipped his head between the two before wincing. It seemed he had a headache, too? Keith was mildly concerned and was about to reiterate his previous statement, maybe in a nicer way, but Lance had that covered.

“Fine!” he said. “I know when I’m not wanted and if you guys are so insecure to have a third alpha in this pack thing we have going then maybe I need to find a new one!”

“Oh come on, we don’t mean it like that,” Pidge sighed.

“No, no, you don’t have to say anything else. I will be taking my bento, thank you Hunk you are excluded from my current mood.”

“Nice!”

“Now, good day to you all!”

With that, Lance flounced out the cafeteria, more than a few eyes staring at his mini outburst, then rolling at his declarations of alpha-ness. That was thing with him, though. Everybody knew who Lance was, hell, even Keith was vaguely aware of his existence before wandering into the metal shop where he met his three friends for the first time. He recognized Hunk and Pidge from being super smart, but Lance? Lance was known for not shutting up about how he knew he was an alpha before even presenting.

He had a tendency to bring it up whenever he could, he was very proud of his family and the fact that they didn’t waste the money on early testing. Why bother? When everybody had presented as Alpha for generations there wasn’t much of a need for it. Sadly, it ranked him up there with the snob crowd in regards to annoying hierarchy, despite his pack knowing that wasn’t why he was obliviously bragging.

Quite simply, that’s just what Lance did and you either hated it, like a good portion of the school, found it funny, like Hunk and Pidge, or found it endearing, like poor, poor Keith. Speaking of…

“Wow,” Pidge muttered. “Mind if I ask you something, Keith?”

“Yes.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Lots of things.”

“I mean in Lance Land, what the fuck was that just now?”

“Me suggesting that Lance take care of his health and go home for a good rest?”

“Yes, in the most rude way possible! I mean really, if you still plan on confessing to him after he presents then if you want any hope of him returning your feelings then maybe, I don’t know, _be nice to him?_ ”

“Aw, you’re really waiting until after he presents?” Hunk butted in.

Keith stuffed an egg roll in his mouth before glaring to the side.

“Dude, that’s adorable! But, uh, sorry to burst your bubble, Lance says you’re a huge jerk who thinks he’s better than everybody else, so, yeah, he’ll probably reject you.”

Keith almost choked on his egg roll.

-/-/-

It wasn’t until after basketball practice, a sport that Keith begrudgingly played under orders in hopes of keeping him “off the streets,” but whatever, he was awesome at it, that he received a text from Pidge regarding Lance. Now, Keith hadn’t been too worried about him outside of wondering if he got his appetite back, but there had definitely been something… off about him at lunch. Like his scent was subtlety different, in a way they were unable to pin down. Considering it was obvious he wasn’t going into rut, the subject was quickly dropped in favor of mocking Keith.

Clearly this was a mistake on their part if Pidge informing Hunk and himself to respond “RIGHT FUCKIN’ NOW” was any indication. Making sure to shoulder check the captain, Lotor, on his way to distance himself from the other players, Keith quickly typed in a response of just a question mark.

Hunk was a little more to the point with his, “what’s wrong?” complete with a frowny face.

Keith waited patiently while Pidge took her time typing, and wiped some more sweat from his body. Either the beta was having trouble putting her words together or had a lot to say because it was taking a surprising amount of time. Enough time to let Lotor not so accidentally smack his back with a rolled up towel. Right before he was about to retaliate, however, a ping alerted Keith that Pidge was finished.

And yes, there was a pretty decent sized wall of text that greeted him.

 **Pidge:** okay so like you all got how lance was all weird smelling right? And not eating hunk’s food is a HUGE red flag that we should have noticed something and yeah keith nt so helpfully told lance to go home but a lot of good that did sinc he didn’t and just ran off but thn in calculas he was still being really wird and just smelled more and more strongly of that not lance smell then he starts sweating right?! Hes sweating and I can smell him from across the room and shit so could everybody else now that think about it FUCK but anyway I eventually just get up and since the whole freakin school knows were a kind of pack they let me because damn I bet the teacher smelled it too an i take him to the nurses and she tarts freaking out and tells me to leave and oh my god you guys this is iduclous

 **Hunk:** pidge you’re seriously freaking me out right now with all of this incorrect spelling and grammar what’s wrong?!

 **Pidge:** … you guys trust my judgment, right?

 **Hunk:** yeah, you have good analytical skills… oh my god, what cancer does lance have?!

 **Pidge:** NO CANCER just, once I thought about it he has all of the signs and then I did some more research after the nurse told me to leave and so I’m like 95% sure that… well…

 **Hunk:** PIDGE

 **Keith:** wtf is going on?

 **Pidge:** LANCE IS AN OMEGA

“HE’S AN OMEGA?!”

Keith immediately slapped his hand over his mouth at his exclamation. He could feel the back of his neck heating up as he slowly turned around to face the entire basketball team in the now deadly quiet locker room. Sure enough, all of them were staring at him with varying degrees of comprehension slowly dawning on their faces. It didn’t take too much thinking to figure out who Keith was talking about in regards to his outburst. He was pretty known throughout the school what with being a “bad boy” as well as a star player on the team, as were Hunk and Pidge given their academic achievements, and Lance since the four of them made a pack.

And everybody also knew that Lance had yet to present out of the four of them since he never shut up about "knowing" he’s an Alpha.

And there weren’t any male omegas currently in the entire school.

And it also didn’t take long for Keith to realize he may have just made life a lot more complicated for his crush.

-/-/-

“Holy crap, did you hear?!”

“Be more specific, hear what?”

“Lance Ramirez is an omega!”

“Who?”

“That guy who was so sure he was an Alpha!”

-/-/-

“Aw man this is the best thing I heard all day!”

“Serves him right, karma is a bitch.”

“And so is he now!”

-/-/-

“Good, now he’ll know his place. He was way too loud.”

“Think he will? We might need to teach him how to behave.”

“Man, bet he’ll look good all pretty and demure.”

-/-/-

“How long do first heats normally last? I can’t wait to see him come back with his tail between his legs.”

“Somewhere around a week. Might take longer for dudes. Think we should start planning?”

“Way ahead of you, man! I bet we can have him on his knees before he even gets in the school. I hear he gets coffee for his pack near every morning at the Dunkin Donuts.”

“Sweet, then we’ll get some food _and_ a show.”

-/-/-


	2. BEHOLD the Bane of Your Existence

-/-/-

**Pidge:** I highly suggest you be prepared. Shit is about to go down.

Keith could feel his nostrils flaring as he read the completely useless text from Pidge. How was he supposed to know what level she was talking about? His prep could range anywhere from “bring an umbrella” to “bring a knife.” Luckily, he always had one on him… an umbrella that is, the knife thing didn’t go too well once the teachers found him cleaning his nails with it.

Taking a deep, calming breath Keith attempted to politely ask Pidge to please go into detail in regards to what was going on.

**Keith:** the fuck?

He tried, that’s what mattered.

**Pidge:** Lance is coming back to school today, you complete poser of a love interest!

Oh, shit.

Truth be told, Keith made sure to completely wipe his brain of the fact that Lance was an omega. Hunk had been tasked with bringing Lance’s make up work by his house, only to apparently be chased off with a broom by the absentee’s older sister, pretty much confirming that, yes, Lance was indeed officially an omega. And that shouldn’t make any difference for Keith or anyone else for that matter. It was just a case of wanting to suppress instincts that screamed for him to take care of Lance and kick anybody’s ass who dared to make a gross comment about him.

Hunk disagreed with this tactic, claiming it “unhealthy” but the other alpha didn’t have room to talk since all he seemed able to do was think about Lance being an omega. It was obviously stressing him out and he wasn’t sure how to deal with everybody talking about it around him, especially considering how little they actually knew Lance on a personal level. Pidge was really the only one who appeared somewhat level headed and that was only because she had had a massive freak out the first day of Lance presenting and thus gotten it out of her system. The three of them had gone through many a brown paper lunch bags to hold off her hyperventilating. After that, the beta made it a point to hold the two alphas back from doing anything stupid in their rage at the multitude of gross comments being made by other students, going so far as to threatening putting leashes on the two.

“Besides,” she had whispered in the library as they educated themselves on taking care of their new omega, which Keith was stubbornly refusing to partake in, “if anybody really goes over the line, I got an entire list of viruses to choose from. Or even better, drop the jocks down a letter grade or two to kick them off whatever team they’re on.”

“Can you do that to Lotor?” Keith had asked.

He got a raised eyebrow in response. You couldn’t blame a guy for asking.

So yeah, despite being subjected to idiotic and offensive comments about Lance, Keith had successfully distracted himself all week with somewhat illegal motorcycle racing like a healthy young alpha should. He was very proud of himself for that, as well as for keeping it a secret from Hunk and Pidge. They would probably disapprove and Keith didn’t want to deal with their judgmental natures.

This was proving to be a bad decision, however, because once the information of Lance's official return was imminent and about to happen any minute, he quickly had to dump his lunch out in order to use the bag to breath into, giving a quick, “The fuck y’all lookin’ at?!” in-between breaths to the staring teenagers.

His phone suddenly started going off like crazy in his back pocket, increasing his heavy breathes into the bag. He knew it was probably Hunk and Pidge notifying him that Lance was entering the building. Keith was not prepared and he was getting increasingly angry at himself for it because it was still Lance, damnit! Yeah, media loved to perpetuate the stereotype of the demure omega who after presenting suddenly couldn’t defend themselves from the big, bad world and needed a strong alpha to take care of them and Keith could absolutely do that for Lance and-

No! he mentally scolded himself. Lance is still Lance, he’ll still be annoying and beautiful, he won’t be any different! You still will have a crush on him, you’ll still secretly laugh at all of his jokes and you’re still going to confess to him like you had been promising you would!

Before that idea could fully form complete with all of the possible consequences, a commotion was suddenly starting at the school entrance from down the hall. With one final deep breath, Keith tore the bag away from his face and steeled himself. Lance was surely making his way in and people were probably scrambling to see the new attraction as if it was a big deal… which it wasn’t!  

As Keith shoved his way past people, he began to notice something. The commotion was slowly dying down, the noise level was lessening and people were beginning to make a path for him. Yes, he knew that majority of the school knew Lance was in his pack but the four of them had yet to designate either he or Hunk as official pack Alpha. They weren’t there yet and didn’t see a need, so it wasn’t like the crowd was making way for the Alpha to be reunited with his Omega, like in those gloriously trashy TV movies.

So what was the deal?

“Keith!”

The sound of Lance’s voice filled Keith’s ear, calling for him, reminding him how much he really missed his friend’s voice no matter what stupid crap he said. The sound was quickly followed by the scent, however, and _oh_ that was what was the big deal making everybody back off in hesitation.

New omega, and not on suppressants.

Why the hell wasn’t Lance on suppressants, yet?!

“Lance, why-?!” Keith began, only to further see another reason as to why the nosy student body was suddenly silent.

Lance was wearing a dress. Pidge’s text made sense in that moment.

As the omega scurried up to Keith, his arm waving enthusiastically, the blue floral material swished enticingly around his long, long legs, god his legs were so long and they were now wrapped in thigh high socks. Where had Lance gotten thigh high socks, let alone a dress that perfectly matched his eyes and complimented his skin? The rest of him was clothed in his usual green parka, even his sneakers were there, so he still looked like Lance just now… enhanced.

And he was coming right for Keith in slow motion and he didn’t have time to grab for his lunch bag for a few more deep breaths and this was happening, this was really truly happening and why did he think it was a good idea to confess after he presented when his scent was so strong, this was a terrible idea and-

WHACK!

Lance had just slung his book bag straight into Keith’s right arm.

“What the hell, Keith?!” he yelled.

“What the hell, Lance?!” Keith countered, clutching his arm as it throbbed.

“Some pack mate you are! I’m out for like a week, all alone and freakin’ miserable, and you don’t even text me?!”

“Hunk was chased away from your house by your sister with a broom! He was just dropping off homework, he had an excuse, but why the hell would I come over for abuse like that?!”

“Gabby had jet lag, give her a break!”

“Not if she’s gonna break my leg!”

“Well where were you this morning, huh? I saw Hunk and Pidge but no Keith! What, not the least bit concerned how I was holding up?! Rude!”

Keith had to consciously keep from flaring his nostrils. It was a habit his dad had pointed out to him recently (making fun of him… thanks Dad) and it proved useful to know in order to keep from taking a huge whiff of Lance’s new scent. It was proving difficult as one was obeying, while the other wasn’t. That only lead him to catch a bit of what hopefully wasn’t too obvious to everyone else.

Lance was giving off “distressed omega” smell.

Swallowing his questionable joy at the revelation, considering Lance was distressed that Keith didn’t try to see him (cue internal squeal of joy), the alpha quickly grabbed Lance’s upper arm and began to gently tug him to their usual spot before classes start. This proved a bit difficult since the crowd had grown larger since before Keith got “distracted”  and while he himself had no problem shoving others aside, he really didn’t want Lance touching anybody given his current state.

Seriously, why wasn’t he on suppressants yet?!

Taking a deep breath, Keith let out a small growl before yelling, “THE FUCK Y’ALL LOOKIN’ AT?!”

He heard Lance squeak behind him in surprise before the crowd practically fell over each other in their haste to get out of his way. Hopefully no teacher was around to hear him use his alpha voice because he really couldn’t afford to get any more detentions.

“By the way,” Keith started as he guided their new omega away from prying eyes, “where are Hunk and Pidge? They were picking you up like usual, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Lance answered. It seemed his anger towards Keith was temporarily chilled. It never tended to last too long, anyway. “They must have gotten separated what with the huge crowd at the entrance. They had some stuff they were carrying for me, it was a bit awkward… was there a fight or something?”

“What?”

“A fight! Why else was there so many people at the doors?”

Having arrived at their usual morning spot, thankfully clear of busy bodies, Keith turned back to Lance to give him a blank yet confused look. Sure enough, Lance’s face was completely honest. He had zero clue in regards to how… “in demand” he suddenly was, and quite frankly? Keith wanted to keep it that way.

“Uh, yeah,” he finally said. “It was pretty lame, though, not sure why they all stayed around.”

“Aaaaw! I missed it! What else did I miss last week? Hunk and Pidge didn’t tell me much coming over here, there were just whining about how I should stay home until my suppressants come in the mail, pfft! Like, sorry, I don’t know how long that will take and our insurance isn’t covering what we need or something, and did you know that since male omegas aren’t as common as female, they jack up the prices for suppressants knowing how needed they are? How is that legal, man?”

Keith had sat them down on their bench that lined part of the wall, only for Lance during his rant to get closer and closer into his personal space bubble. Logically, he knew that part of this was the new omega’s instinct for comfort during distress as well as mingling their new scents together as pack mates. But Keith’s mind decided to screw all of that and go down the route of trashy TV movies that he totally doesn’t watch, and instead claim that Lance was going in for a kiss.

“There you guys are!”

Or not… which was probably for the best.

Keith didn’t have to turn around to know Hunk and Pidge were near sprinting towards the two, their scents were the strongest he's ever smelled them before. No doubt they had to shove their way to get past the entrance, as well. There was no way Hunk was going to use his Alpha Voice, and honestly Keith only used it because Lance was with him. Meanwhile, Pidge was scrappy and certainly had no problem shocking people to get through, but didn’t Lance say something about them carrying stuff?

“Finally, where did you guys go off to?” Lance asked, leaning sideways to get a look at the two while still staying in Keith’s personal bubble.

Score.

“Where did…? Are you serious right now?!” Pidge near exploded.

“Serious about donuts, give ‘em here!”

Doughnuts?

Sure enough, a box of a dozen doughnuts was thrust into Lance’s hands, Pidge flopping down on the other side of Keith. As Lance eagerly dug into them, Hunk appeared on Lance’s other side with yet another dozen doughnut box. As their omega stuffed nearly an entire strawberry frosted sprinkle doughnut in his mouth in one go, Keith raised an eyebrow to his fellow alpha.

“Dude,” Hunk sighed, “I’ll tell you later. I got a major stress headache going on right now.”

“Really?” Lance said while trying to cram another doughnut in his mouth, still finishing his previous one. “Why, what happened?”

“Oh, you know, just that this morning felt like I was driving through a zombie apocalypse what with this pack mate of mine’s family being crazy over protective alphas over their only, let me emphasize, ONLY omega, then said omega harassing me to get him donuts, topped off with running off as soon as we get to school leaving me to worry myself sick over if he got in safe or not… side note, that omega is YOU.”

“What do you mean ‘safe?’”

Lance’s cheeks were currently stuffed and he was pouting. It was adorable and Keith needed a distraction, quick.

“He probably means,” a new, unwelcomed voice practically purred, “that people tend to lose their heads in the presence of a newly presented omega.”

That wasn't the distraction he wanted, Universe.

Keith didn’t want to look up to see who spoke. He really, really didn’t want to deal with this on top of all that is Lance so early in the morning, his brain and heart couldn’t take it. Though he had to face reality and also stake a claim that Lance was completely off limits to scum bag alphas who thought that just because they had a lot of money meant that the world was supposed to automatically bow to them and hand over their pack omegas for his pleasure.

Not on Keith’s watch!

“Nobody asked you, Lotor,” Keith grumbled.

In all of his douchey glory, Lotor stood in front of the four pack members. His stupid white hair was perfect as always and he sported his regular tight pants and loose shirt, along with fancy jacket. Typical douche attire in Keith’s opinion and highly unwanted in their space.

“No,” Lotor smugly agreed, all calm as if he was super nice. “But I can see how stressed your pack seems to be so I figured any bit of help with your rather rambunctious omega would be welcomed.”

“No yeah, that makes sense!” Lance piped up while stuffing a, lord save them, cream filled doughnut in his mouth, the white cream of course running out making him lick his lips and fingers in the process. “I have a lot of energy going on right now, I guess I’m being kind of a lot for you guys?”

Pidge and Hunk groaned as their only response, clearing issuing a surrender.

This wasn’t good, that meant that Keith was going to have to fight off Lotor on his own… and also wonder what the hell happened that morning.

“I assume all of that sugar is a shock to your system,” Lotor continued. “It only makes sense for your body to be craving such things since, from what I understand, you did burn off a lot of calories while, ah, presenting.”

“Which is none of your business,” Keith added.

Lotor finally shifted his eyes over to acknowledge Keith, before quickly darting back to Lance. Specifically, to his legs.

“Don’t get so offended, I’m just stating facts.”

“I’ll state another one, you aren’t part of this pack so we don’t need your input.”

“How about you take my help for what it is since you clearly don’t know how to deal with your situation.”

“’My situation’ is that this school is full of gross perverts who I don’t trust.”

“I assume you’re putting me with that list?”

“You’re at the top.”

“And have you asked, Lance? Was it? How he feels about this?”

Before Keith could respond, Lance had stood up with a huff. Taking a quick sniff, the alpha could tell that he was not happy.

“Yes, Lance is my name,” said the angry omega. “You’re Lotor, right?”

Oh, fuck…

“Yes, I’m captain of the basketball team. I actually came over here to go over some new plays with Keith, but obviously he has other things on his mind. Can’t say I blame him, really.”

No, no no no…

“Well, don’t worry, I am totally capable of taking care of myself, thanks!”

“Oh, absolutely, I can see how easily you’ve worn down your pack mates, I don’t doubt for a second how much of a spit fire you are.”

Why weren’t Hunk and Pidge concerned about this?!

“Damn right I am! Hey, you want a doughnut? As a ‘sorry Keith is such a dick’ token of apology.”

“I would love one, how generous of you.”

Keith could feel his stomach plummeting to his toes as Lance gave his arch nemesis a sprinkled heart doughnut. Damn it being so close to February!

The rest of the short conversation was tuned out because it was complete bull shit to Keith and he couldn’t take it. Lotor had never spoken or even acknowledged any of Keith’s pack mates unless he was using them as an insult. Why did he feel the need to come over there and talk to Lance as if he was a nice guy just looking out for a weak little omega? Why wasn’t Lance insulted by that? Or maybe he was, the alpha was too frustrated to properly pick up on body language. Either way, Lotor suddenly showing up to be all buddy buddy to the new and shiny male omega who was conveniently wearing a dress (for reasons Keith was still trying to figure out, he had never worn one before... was it an omega thing?) to show off his legs for all to see was just shady as hell.

But… Lance was a capable human. Perhaps this wasn’t as bad as Keith’s heart was making it out to be?

“He was cool!” Lance proclaimed as he licked more cream and sprinkles off his fingers.

Keith let his nostrils flare for all to see, he didn't care anymore.

-/-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How 'bout this lantor stuff, am I right? Y'all finally caught up to me! Seriously, old school voltron fan here and i've wanted this since vld s1 aired last summer. This is great~
> 
> Next chapter shall reveal what happened that morning as well as other stuff or whatever...

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T WORRY, TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THIS IS A COMEDY. And take note that this here is more of a spot for all of my random one-shot ideas for this universe. Because I love messing around with the whole a/b/o thing but not so much porn, so there is TECHNICALLY a plot to this, yes, just... well, feel free to shout out ideas in the comments if you so desire! :D


End file.
